


Pipelines and sleep talking

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: Sea mechanic prompts. [6]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Btdubs I lied I put a lot o tags, F, F/F, Flu, Fluf, Fluff, Fluffles, I’m tired so I’m not gonna put as much tags, Luna is a floukru warrior, Luna’s overprotective, Sea mechanic, THE FLUFFLES, c u t e, finn - Freeform, fl, fluffl, fluffle, little bird and nothing else, love these two, murphy da cockroach, sinclair - Freeform, super heartbreaking parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: 18) Who talks to the other while they are sleeping?Luna talks to Raven, and listens to Raven’s sleep talking





	Pipelines and sleep talking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillil40](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillil40/gifts).



> Heya fools I’m back yet again with another fic  
> I hope u like it! Also I promise to work on my multi fic chapter soon. It’s the last three days of school so I might not post  
> Also, how would y’all like a College au or high school au of sea mech?

Prompt 18

Luna kom floukru was a mysterious person. A natblida at the least. She was known as deadly and murderous (much to her dislike) to some, and closed off to others. But their was one person who saw through all that. Who saw her for what she was and more.

Raven Reyes kom skiekru.   
She saw things that Luna didn’t even see in herself. She thought of her more then just a human blood-bag. Their high and mighty “savior.” She thought of her as someone with feelings who deserved everything.

And that was when Luna fell in love.   
And luckily same for raven. So now they were what she think skiekru calls  
“Girlfriends”  
While Luna liked to show how much she loved raven all the time. There was some things she did in secret.

This was one of them.

They liked to sleep with each other when they could. As they both loved to feel the warmth of each other’s bodies, the snuggly feeling of their arms wrapped around you, the comforting lull of the opposing’s heartbeat, slowly drifting them off to sleep. 

Raven was often in bed by the time Luna had fallen asleep. Since she was almost always working on some new mechanical project. But when she wasn’t. Luna would wrap her arms around her as tight as she could, burying her into the crook of her neck, and breathing in her scent of motor oil, gasoline, and lavender.   
But then raven would fall asleep.  
And truth be told, she was quite the sleep talker. 

Their and then, Luna would tell her everything that was on her mind. Cause she didn’t have the confidence to say it awake. It was stupid, but she would pretend to have conversations. Nice sweet ones. That were just for her mind and her mind only. She’d listen to what raven would mumble drowsily, and respond as if she was deliberately asking.

This was one of those times.

Luna went around the lab, trying to find a busy raven. The little mechanic was usually fixing something, or just full on building something only to blow it up. Luna recalled with a chuckle how much raven loved to blow things up.  
She let out an irritated grunt when she couldn’t find the latter.  
But then a thought crossed her mind, making her stop in her tracks.

She couldn’t be? Could she? 

She broke out in a dead run, trying to get to the support beams and pipes entrance as fast as she could. Rarely, and this was very rare, raven would sometimes be up their, and the lull of the groaning pipes would remind her so much of the ark that she would fall asleep their and then.   
But that was bad, cause if she shifted even the smallest amount she could fall off the 20 feet suspended beam and die. Luna had found her the last time just as she started to lull off. Grabbing her belt loops and shaking her slightly.  
And she would be damned if she let her little bird die.

Soon enough she arrived at the pipes and looked out, she helped as she saw her frightening thoughts come true. Raven was asleep. She was leaned against a bar going up to the ceiling with her legs on either side of a specifically large pipe.

She was to far to be heard so Luna knew she had to crawl on out their.  
With the agility and stealthiness of a floukru leader she crawled out.   
Ignoring how the pipe shook and groaned under her added weight.   
Her heart stopped as she saw raven move a few inches. Any more and she would fall.

She got to her just as she started too. Wrapping her arms around the matters waist and heaving her to the other side, safe in Luna’s arms. She unsurprisingly didn’t wake up. Luna knew how much the low humming of the pipes knocked her out.   
With no difficulty, Luna managed to get raven back outside of the pipe door. Closing the circular door behind her.   
She saw her little bird subconsciously snuggle a little deeper into her arms and knew she didn’t have the heart to wake her beautiful girlfriend up. She adjusted her and carried her bridal style back to their shared room.

She laid her down with a soft groan, moving to lay down next to her, she sighed in relief, exhausted by her rescue. 

Luna smiled when raven mumbled her name. Her brows furrowing.

She reached her arms out and pulled her little bird to her chest. Pulling the blankets over them, and breathing in Ravens scent.   
Motor oil, gasoline, and lavender. It was positively Luna’s favorite smell. 

She looked at ravens face, watching her mumble unintelligible words, and smiled.  
Raven would soon be talking clearer, once she really got asleep. But now was when Luna would talk. And expect nothing in return.

“Hey little bird, how was your day? ...   
that’s nice to hear. I’m glad it was good.  
Sorry about Murphy, I know he can get under your skin. He’s a bronwoda but he really is trying, he truly does care for you,   
Aim hodness. “  
Luna spoke, starting up a conversation with herself and ravens asleep form. It was a calming thing that she liked to do. As it really cleared her thoughts and allowed her to breath.   
“How was my day you ask little one? It was long, and I admit painful. It hurts when they drill me of my bone marrow, but I know I am the natblida , I am the only one who can save all of you. But the strange liquids the inject into my arms through those weird strange tubes doesn’t work. I can feel them drill. It may not hurt as much, but it still hurts. But then I think of you. Your so innocent, I may be the  
on-ly floukru left,”  
Luna’s voice halting slightly at remembering her formerly alive clan  
“But reivon my little bird, yu laik Gona.   
Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun, how could I be a warrior? Ste sen ai op gona.  
Ai... ai hodness yu, oso gonplei nue ste oden, yu laik fousen! An yu hou kamp raun hir,   
With me, and I will never let harm come to you.”

Luna was interrupted by raven shifting around, trying to find Luna’s chest.   
She pulled the raven haired girl in close,   
Resting her head on her own neck, raven immediately snuggled in closer, much to Luna’s delight.

“You their Luna?” Raven mumbled.  
Luna froze for a second, and then looked down to see ravens eyes still closed, she breathed out a sigh of relief, Raven was still asleep, her sleep talking had started early.

“Yes of course my little bird. I am right here. Holding you tight, and giving you my love.” She responded, every single word true. 

“Mmmh, Finn? Finn is that you?” Luna heard raven speak, her eyebrows furrowed, she’d heard of this Finn, he was the boy who’s name raven would wake up screaming, awakened by terrible nightmares. She never heard the full story. But she knew enough.

“No, no no, my little one. Thats not Finn. Finn is not here raven, I’m so sorry, Finn is dead aim hodness. It’s just me.” She quelled, hoping to push those thoughts out of her little birds head, trying to banish the darkness from attacking her girlfriend in her sleep.

“Where is Sinclair Luna? Where is Finn?” Raven spoke painfully, confusion lacing her thoughts.  
Luna’s heart stopped, their death, she didn’t remember.

“Raven honey, Sinclair and Luna are gone, little bird I’m so sorry.” She comforted. Her voice swimming with emotion. Tears sprung to her eyes.

“When will they be coming back?” Raven asked innocently, somehow talking and communicating unconsciously.

Luna’s heart broke into millions of pieces.  
“I-I... I’m so sorry raven. Th—they won’t.”  
A few tears pushed past her lashes.   
She wiped at them angrily.  
She had to get control of her emotions.

“C-can’t you safe them?” She heard raven whimper.  
More tears.

“N-no, I-I’m Sorry, I c-can’t.” Luna croaked out.

Then raven said something that stopped Luna’s brain function completely.

“Is Luna dead too? I can’t loose the only person I love left in my life!”   
Oh screw it, luna was crying by now. Silently of course.  
She wrapped her arms around raven even tighter, after wiping her eyes yet again.

“No, baby, I’m right here. Raven I am right here. I will never leave you, as long as I live I’m going to be right here, right beside you. I love you little bird. Forever.”

She smiled lightly as ravens features softened, she could feel ravens body relax into her arms.

She planted a feather light kiss to the laters forehead. Holding her tight, letting her eyes flutter shut

“Don’t stop talking.”

Luna was startled awake at this proclamation.

“Wh-wha? Your awake? For how long?” She freaked out. Looking down at the girl in her arms, who’s eyes were half open.

“I’m sorry, I’m not usual awake. But sometimes, and I mean very very rarely, I don’t fall asleep when you think I do, and hen you start talking. And its very helpful. If I’m not asleep your talking definitely puts me too it. And not in a boring way, but in a it’s so soothing and blissful it’s just easier way?” Raven explained herself.

Luna hummed in response. Still feeling slightly embarrassed of what raven did hear.

“Please don’t be mad! I didn’t even hear much, the only part I heard was the last bit, and I couldn’t even make out what you were saying, I would have stopped you, but then what u said helped me so, oh who am I kidding I’m sorry!”  
Raven apologized. Tears forming.

“No no, I’m not mad. Quite the opposite, I find it endearing, But, in the future, please tell me if u really are still awake? As much as I love I can help you rest, I’d like to know when it’s just me and my thoughts.”  
Luna responded earnestly planting a kiss to ravens cheek, wiping up the one tear that had fallen.

“Of course! ..., now, um, can you continue talking?” Raven asked adorably embarrassed.  
Luna just smiled, rested her head on the top of ravens, kissed her temple once, pulled her in closer, and started talking.

“So, you want to know what me and Adria used to do for fun? Well...”

And Luna talked, about halfway through she could hear Ravens little purr snores,   
Too light to be a snore, and it came from her throat. And she knew she was definitely asleep.

She breathed in the silence. Taking solace in the fact of being the only one up. She talked to herself for a while. For that’s what she liked to do.  
And before she went to sleep, she kissed ravens forehead once more,  
And whispered 

“Ai hodness yu.”  
Oblivious to the fact that Ravens lips curled into a smile. Feeling safe and content.

End.

Ok! So that was a fun one. I really got some of lunas sensitive side! And I really tried to incorporate some more Trigedasleng in this, here is a chart of what the words mean, from the first thing said and down.

 

Bronwoda = worthless

Aim hodness = my love

Natblida = night blood

Floukru = boat clan.

Reivon = raven

Yu laik gona = you are a warrior

Ai get in chit yu ste fig raun = I know what you are thinking.

Ste sen ai op gona. = listen to me warrior

Ai...Ai hodness yu = I...I love you.

Oso gonplei nue ste oden = our fight is not over

Yu laik fousen = you are persistent.

An yu hou kamp raun hir = and your home is here.


End file.
